


In This Moment

by OTPTillTheEnd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Natasha Romanoff (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPTillTheEnd/pseuds/OTPTillTheEnd
Summary: Maybe it was the fact that they hadn’t seen each other in ages or that he couldn’t exactly be seen in public due to his status as a fugitive, whatever it was they were both desperate for the other, not knowing if this would be the last time they were together. And in that moment is was just them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> This is for the 'anything goes' prompt but I also wanted to add the one about ' jobs, about the dangers they pose to each other's work - a weakness in the armour.' (It's mostly the first one but you can see the second one if you squint a bit.) I hope you like it, tielan! And Happy Holidays (:

It had been months since what the public was calling ‘Superhero Civil War’ happened. To Steve it felt like it had been more than a few months. Since breaking the team out of the Raft and going to Wakanda with Bucky, he had been on the run. Sure, he could have accepted T’Challa’s offer and stayed in Wakanda with the rest of the team, but he wasn’t going to give into such a good offer, not when he might really need it in the future.

A few days after leaving Wakanda Steve found himself in Europe, it probably wasn’t the best option but he wanted to gather what he could before venturing to South America. As the days and weeks passed, he kept his ear on the ground for any news about the Accords or anything pertaining to the team. The burner phone he kept at the bottom of his black duffle never rung (which was a good sign… but he also wondered if Tony had forgiven him. If not, would he ever?) and he ended up traveling with Natasha (she had found him, apparently, he was doing a better job at hiding in plain sight but not good enough for her years and years of training)

After a few days of traveling and sleeping in uncomfortable situations (both had been used to worse) they arrived around midday to a small town in Italy. Seeing as the population was on the lower end of the scale, they (Natasha really because Steve was still learning about this whole being a fugitive on the run thing) decided to split up (as a pair they would be more memorable in people’s minds than individually) Natasha going towards the coast, while Steve stayed and would head off to South America the following night.

Thanks to Natasha’s contact, Steve was able to call a renovated barn home for the night. The main house had been destroyed in a fire, the barn was the only standing structure that was on a rather large piece of land (anyone driving on the dirt path would be visible) surrounded by large trees that provided good coverage on the east and south side of the barn. There was an old truck parked around the front of the barn which he would be able to use to get to the private (and probably illegal) landing strip a couple hours’ drive from his current location.

The interior of the barn looked like a rustic version of an Italian villa. Wood flooring and stairs, a small living room, medium sized kitchen (the appliances looked dated) and a few rooms upstairs. The only thing Steve cared about was heat and running water. There was no heater but turning on the oven would do the job.

Dumping his duffle on the couch, he sweeped the living space both upstairs and down stairs, just to be sure (and to get a bearing on his new surroundings.) As he descended the stairs, there was a knock on the door that echoed throughout. The sound made Steve stop dead in his tracks. No one aside from Natasha knew he was here and the closest neighbor was some ways away. Silently, he descended the stairs, counting to ten once he was a few feet from the door. Anyone who might have been a threat would have already made themselves known (a locked door sure wasn’t going to stop them) clearly whoever it was on the other side was not a threat. _Who_ was it?

Furrowing his brows, he opened the door not expecting to be met with a pair of blue eye, blue eyes he knew well. _Maria._

His heart felt like it was in his throat and it took him a while to form a coherent thought. “What are you doing here?”

The brunette gave him a small smile before glancing over her shoulder and moving past him into the house. “Natasha isn’t the only one with connections. I’m in Italy because of work,” Maria explained as she removed her scarf and coat, draping them over the arm of the couch, “I’m sure it’s not new to you that SHIELD is back.” She knew that he had been keeping an ear on the ground (it was something she always did even undercover) and knew about SHIELD returning and being backed by the President. However, she wasn’t sure if he knew about the negotiations that were going to happen in Vienna, attempts to not be so hard on the Avengers, attempts they both knew were going to take forever.

“Yeah, I know.” He had heard about that through the news on some dingy TV in Norway. There was a pause as he met her gaze once more. He knew that she had checked him for injuries as soon as she walked in. He was doing the same thing to her now. They hadn’t seen each other in a couple of months, although it felt longer than that, they were equally concerned for the others safety.

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re here.” It was a reckless move, they _both_ knew it. She could have been followed, they could be tracking her, there could have been a drone following her. This wasn’t safe.

She took note of the underlying meaning to his words, she of course had taken every single precaution, she wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t sure it was safe. They might be on the opposite sides of the Accords, but that didn’t mean she wanted to put him in danger. “I had to see you were alright. Nat said you were getting better at hiding. You do learn fast.”

Steve noticed the smirk on her lips, her voice teasing. They both knew he picked up things quicker than anyone else (when their relationship had turned physical, her instructions when he’d gone down on her did last very long, he was soon pulling moans and whimpers from her as he pleasured her.) “Are you suddenly questioning my ability to learn quickly?”

Standing her ground, Maria watched as he took two long strides towards her before everything turned into a blur. She didn’t know who had made the first move, she didn’t care, not when he was kissing her like _this_ , like she was the ocean and he was desperate to drown in her. Maybe it was the fact that they hadn’t seen each other in ages or that he couldn’t exactly be seen in public due to his status as a fugitive, whatever it was they were both _desperate_ for the other, not knowing if this would be the last time they were together. Surrounded by the walls of the safe house, Maria was all that mattered to Steve and Steve was all that mattered to Maria. In that very moment, they were the only ones on planet Earth.

“Steve..” He felt her shiver under his touch, a hand sliding up under the back of her shirt as his lips attached themselves to her neck. He could feel her hands tugging and pulling at the material of his black long sleeve shirt, his leather jacket on the floor somewhere between the couch and where they stood on the stairs.

“I have a meeting tomorrow…. preparing to negotiate the Accords….” A gasp left her lips as he pressed her against the wall, the cool surface a contrast to his warm hand and her heated skin. Yes, she had come here to see him, yes, she knew that _this_ might happen but she couldn’t let _this_ cloud her judgment (it wouldn’t, they’d already tested that in DC with the carriers) at tomorrow’s meeting.

“Stop thinking…” Breathing against her neck, he pulled back just enough to pull his shirt over his head before his hands were back on her. Her own hands exploring the newly exposed skin, reacquainting themselves with the feel of hard muscle under warm skin.

“When do you leave?” Meeting his gaze, she fingered his dog tags, his unpacked duffle was an obvious sign that he wasn’t going to be staying here very long.

Dipping his head to her neck once more, he ghosted his lips over her skin, mindful not to leave any marks no matter how badly he wanted to. “Tomorrow night,” his breath was hot against her skin, his hands pushing her top upwards, fingers fiddling with the bra clasp.

“I’ll have to leave by night fall.” With ease, he unhooked her bra, pulling back from her neck to allow her to pull her top over her head. As soon as the fabric had been pulled off one arm, he moved in, tugged her bra away from her body, recklessly discarding it to one side.

They both melted into each other again as they stumbled up the stairs. Both were to strong willed people who had given themselves to the other. Steve had given himself to Maria almost immediately (because he loved and cared without reservation) and Maria, over time, had, too, given herself to him. Yes, it scared her, even now as they breath out a laugh, trying hard not to fall to the ground. It scared her because he could end up being a liability (he was her liability and she his) and in their line of work, in the new world they lived in, where heroes had to be restrained with muzzles and short dog leashes (she agreed that they had to be held accountable but there were _other_ ways, there had to be) having a liability was like putting a target on your back and saying ‘ _Here I am! Shoot me!_ ’

The sound of denim hitting the floor was followed by squeaking of the bed and mutual breathy chuckles as they collapsed onto the bed. In this moment, as Steve kissed down her body and breathy moans left her lips, they were just themselves. They were Steve Rogers and Maria Hill, a couple who hadn’t seen each other in months and was trying to make up for lost time. Both knew that in the morning (technically in the middle of the night when Maria had to leave) they would go back to worrying about the other, but right now, as Steve sank into her, the sensation causing both to shiver and gasp in pleasure, the middle of the night was hours away, practically a life time away. And in that moment, it was just them.


End file.
